Without You: A memoir of Love, Loss, and of RENT
by HeirofHoHo
Summary: What do you do when you volenteer to choregraph and end up with a lead? How about when your role is in love with your rival? Drugs, alcohal, HIV, perverts, homosexuals, and all other highschool horrors. Yaoi, Yuri, SasuNaru, KibaHina, InoSaku, slight GaaN
1. Prolouge

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 16, 17 in October. When I was just a baby, both my parents died. I live with my half-brother Kyuubi. We live in a rundown loft in a rural distract of Tokyo. I attend Konoha Academy, a private school for the gifted and talented. How does a poor orphan go to a private school, you ask? Well, that's all thanks to Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei is the orchestra teacher at the academy and he pays for my tuition. Why? Well, Iruka-sensei is my old foster parent. I grew up with him until Kyuubi came along and I moved in with him. Why Iruka-sensei doesn't just send me to a public school? Well, I'm apparently a prodigy. At dance and singing.

So, life was going pretty well for me and Kyuubi-san until the start of my junior year. So many things changed that year; it's hard to keep track of them all. First, the people. Kyuubi was always involved with the darker arts of life, drug dealing and such. How else do you think we paid our rent? Anyway, one day he came home and he wasn't just selling drugs, he was using them. How he got me started, I'll never know, but I did start all the same.

Then the people at school all changed. Hinata Hyuuga to start with, was always pretty shy. She was the type of girl that stood in the back and stuttered when she talked. I always thought she'd be in the wings while others took the stage. I was wrong on that guess. Then there's Sakura and Ino, the second worst set of rivals in the school. They hated each others guts and they always would. Guess what? I was wrong there too.

Rock Lee, definitely an interesting guy there. He was considered the freak of the school, with his bowl cut and fuzzy eyebrows. I personally loved Lee and his energetic personality, but the other student's never would. Wow, I got a lot of things wrong this year. Kiba, I thought the only girl who'd ever like him would be a girl dog, and would you guess it? I was wrong again!

The last dude to change would be the cold, heartless, _rich_, 'I have a stick up my ass' bastard named Sasuke Uchiha. Do you all remember how I said Sakura and Ino were the _second_ worst rivals in the school? Well, the worst would be Sasuke-teme and, damnit, me. Yeah, it guess what, we went through the same thing Sakura and Ino went through! Starting out as best-friends, switching to rivals, switching to hateful enemies, to becoming. . .

I can't tell you that yet, it'd give away the story. These are my memoirs of my junior year in high school, full of romance, humor, angst, and drama. Drama of both kinds. Get out your tissues, for this is my story. . .

**END CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or RENT, they belong to Jonathan Larson and Shonen Jump.**

This is a prologue so it's short and please don't hate me for putting up **another** story when my others need updated. I'm trying but this story is all I can think of. I have the plot for _Garden of Aden_ and _Uchiha Heir_ thought out but it's not coming out on paper. So annoying! I will try to update them, but the more you wait, the better they'll be, I promise! Plus I just got out of school last Friday, I have more writing time now!


	2. Chapter One

I wanna thank my reviewers!

Yukaishepards: Thank you so much!

Klxzz: Good luck on your story! Half your pairings are like mine, but I won't tell which!

I'm updating! Wow!

**Without You**

_Chapter One_

Hi again! It's still me, Uzumaki Naruto! Musical prodigy of Konoha Academy. Well, last we talked, I told you about how the people in life changed! Sorta. . . Well, now for how I changed this year and what events caused me too! Welcome to Flashback City, population Naruto!

_Flashback September 5, 2007, Konoha Family Medical Center_

"Naruto, I would like to run some special tests."

I stared at the doctor. She wanted to keep me _longer?_ I hated the doctor, Kyuubi was lucky if he could get me to go every two years!

"Nothing serious, were just a little concerned about the drugs we discovered in your urinal sample."

"So I do drugs? What normal teen doesn't, I mean, really?"

"Yes well, we're just concerned about which ones and their after affects. It'll only take an hour."

"Fine."

_One hour later_

"Mr. Uzumaki." I turned to see a different doctor then from before. He looked a lot older. "We have your test results; you'll want to look at this."

I took the offered sheet of paper and read over the title. HIV test. I opted to read on and gulped as my eyes pasted the fine print.

**Positive.**

_End Flashback_

So, Kyuubi had given me HIV through a dirty needle. He got it from his girlfriend, who got it from a rapist, who got it from a prostitute, and she got it from, who knows? Anyway, I got it. And since me and Kyuubi can barely pay our bills, guess what? We couldn't afford medication. So I shared my older brother's AZT, meaning both of us had half of what we needed. Isn't it lovely how things work out? Then, life got a lot better.

And by better I mean a whole fuckin worst.

Konoha Academy decided to put on a musical production. Well, their musical theater class did. I volunteered to choreograph so I could get credits, and not have to be in it. Well, their audition was awesome. The people trying out were amazing; no wonder this is a school for the gifted and talented. But, no of them could dance a tango in a square. If you don't know what that means, it's simple. They couldn't dance if their lives depended on it! I know you know what that means.

Anyway, the director, Jiraiya, turned to me and told me to show them what real dancing was. So I went up and performed the six 8 count version of _Today for You_ for the guys trying out for Angel. Seeing I choreographed it and I was a prodigy at dance, it turned out pretty good. None of the guys were half as good, but they were better then before. But Jiraiya wanted the best, damn it all.

_Flashback December 17, 2005, Konoha Academy D Hallway._

**FINAL RENT CASTING**

**Mimi: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Joanne: Yamanaka Ino**

**Maureen: Haruno Sakura**

**Benny: Sabaku no Gaara**

**Angel: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Roger: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Collins: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Mark: Rock Lee**

"DAMN IT!" Everyone in the hallway turned to stare at the fuming blonde. "Ah! Angel is a transsexual! And in love with Collins! Which is Sasuke-teme! GAH!"

"NO!" The heads turned quickly away from the fuming blonde to two equaling fuming girls. "Ma-ma-Maureen has to mak-make out with Joanne, who is Ino. . ." The bubblegum haired girl referred to Sakura fainted, followed closely by the blonde referred to as Ino.

"AHHH!" Once again, as though watching a tennis match, the heads turned the other way. "No, the flame of youth goes dim! My Sakura must kiss a woman! YOSH! So unyouthful!" The green spandex clad, bowl cut, bushy browed Rock Lee collapsed onto the ground in a waterfall of tears.

_End Flashback_

See what I mean? Horrible fuckin luck! My god! If I survive this show, kill me.

**End Chapter**

What'd ya think? Like, love, hate, want to eat it? Want to throw in it a black hole so it never sees the light of day again? Feedback Please! And all flames will be used as props for the numbers that fire in em!

I love you all!


	3. Chapter Two

**Alexa: It's short, I know, but I'll probably post the next chapter in a few hours.**

**Naruto: Don't hold your breath; look at how long it took her to write this one.**

**Alexa: Hey, I have my reasons. There at the bottom so the readers can get to the chapter faster!**

**Hoho: I guess you want us to do the disclaimer then?**

**Alexa: Uh huh, it'd help.**

**Naruto: Right, she doesn't own anything, not even the computer she's writing this on. **

**Without You**

_Chapter Two_

"Okay, brats sit down and let's get started. My assistant Kakashi will be our stage manager so his word is law, unless I say otherwise."

"Thank you Jiraiya. Now, I'll being passing around a sign-in sheet for you to sign, marking that you were here. It'll be posted on the auditorium door from now on, so make sure you sign-in when you get here. There maybe to rehearsals during certain school days, so make sure you check your schedule. Now, about conflicts, if you. . ."

"Sorry I'm late!" In one, everyone's heads turned toward the auditorium door. A short, feminine looking blonde ran into the room. He dropped his black bag into a seat and hoped onto the stage. "I had to take care of the thing, you know with the, um person, at the place. You know what I'm saying, right?"

"No one ever knows what your saying brat, now take a seat." Jiraiya scoffed at his student assistant, who stuck his tongue before plopping down next to Kiba.

"As I was saying," Kakashi continued, tucking a strand of silver hair behind his ear. He was a tall man, and he wore a patch over one eye. Some sort of accident while working behind stage at Peter Pan. "If you have any conflicts. . ."

"_Making out with Kyu-sama, Naru-chan?" _Kiba whispered to the blonde, taking into mined the disarranged clothing and disheveled hair.

"_Go suck yourself, dog boy." _The blonde retorted back, denying it, even though the blush on his face said otherwise.

"_Nah, I'll leave that to you." _It was a well known fact about the school that Naruto was a gay slut, though it was more like a rumor that no one knew was really true. If you call sleeping with the college guys he meets at Kyuubi's friend's bar, pole dancing and giving away blow jobs for cash being a slut. Not like he had anything to worry about, he had HIV, couldn't get much worse, right?

"_Don't mind if I do," _the blonde snickered and Kiba joined in.

"Any questions?" Naruto and Kiba looked up, as Kakashi finished his lecture. "Alright then, everyone dismissed except for our eight principles."

As the teenagers gathered their stuff and left, Jiraiya turned to the eight remaining. "You eight will have extra work cut out for you after the show as well. The rest of the brats will be writing an essay on what they learned in theater, you'll all have assignments based on your character, to help with character development. Sakura, you must stage a protest. It can be about anything, but it has to be serious. You'll be graded on its effect on the student body.

Sakura started jotting down exactly what Jiraiya said in her notebook.

"Ino, you'll have to join the school court and win a case. Sasuke, you must write a report on a thesis of your choice, as though you were a college professor. Lee, you must make a documentary or music video of some sort. Kiba, I would like you to write a song. You won't have to perform it, but you have to write it. Hinata, you need to write a report on the affects of heroin and on withdrawal symptoms. Gaara," The red head turned and glared at the white haired man, "would you please design a business and write about its pro and cons to society?" Gaara stared at him for a long five seconds before nodding his head once.

Jiraiya sighed in relief, "Finally, we reach my student assistant, Naruto. I know you're choreographing, but you also need to write an essay on how you changed someone's life for the better. And I'll give you extra credit if you start wearing a skirt to school."

"Pervert-sensei!" Naruto yelled and whacked him on the head.

Kakashi decided to save the blonde from getting in more trouble and shouted, "Well, that's all for today. Thank you, and make sure you're here tomorrow at your specific times so we can work on your solos. Dismissed."

"_We still on for The Elbow Room tonight?" _Naruto whispered to Gaara as they gathered their stuff.

"_Yep, I'll meet ya in the parking lot after eighth." _The red head nodded and left the auditorium. Naruto was about to follow when Jiraiya called him over.

"Saturday, tomorrow, is when I want to start choreography. If you get the main group dances worked quickly, I'll be able to modify them and you'll have more time to focus on your role. Thus, tomorrow, you'll get five hours and I suggest working on Christmas Bells or La Vie Boheme."

"Sure thing Ero-sennin!" The blonde answered and ran out of the room, followed by a shout of, 'Don't call me that!' And then, as the bell rang, the blonde disappeared into the crowd.

'Alone, even in a crowd,' Jiraiya thought sadly, be retreating back into his theater.

**TBC...**

**Alright, thanks to any loyal fans who stayed my fans while I was gone! I'm not dead! Just in rehab. . . My girlfriend found me sleeping with my ex boyfriend about 2 months ago. She took me home and I didn't remember a thing. She then decided I needed to go to rehab, before my drinking problem became a very serious drinking problem. I didn't want to, but she's a stubborn bitch. That's why I love her. So I'm currently at her apartment because I haven't paid my rent in these last months and I was evicted. I also think I'm going to have to repeat my classes, cause I wasn't doing to hot to began with. But I have all Christmas break to write and not think about my fucked up issues. So thanks again for staying with me, and hopefully you'll forgive me. Pwetty pwease?**


End file.
